


Life goes on

by anditsbritt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditsbritt/pseuds/anditsbritt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura smiled at the camera one last time.</p><p>“ Laura Hollis, signing off.”</p><p>She pressed the stop button and watched the red recording light go dim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life goes on

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot based off [this](http://misssuchaflirt.tumblr.com/post/125450565743/yknow-ive-been-thinking-carmilla-will-be-over) post.
> 
> Because I couldn't resist.
> 
> any questions, ask them [here](http://mackassieaf.tumblr.com/ask)

“ Silas University in picturesque Styria, where nothing, not even the homecoming goat sacrifice disturbs the pursuit of knowledge. But under the surface of this placid institute of higher learning you’ll find mystery after mystery.”

Laura Hollis let out a chuckle as she said the exact words she had once said in her very first broadcast, she ran her fingers through her hair and looked into the familiar camera lens. There was a red dot glowing from the camera to let it’s users know that it was in the middle of recording. Laura Hollis stared at this red dot for four years, it has gotten so familiar over the years, even soothing in a weird manner, but today was a new milestone for Laura and her camera, one that she truly never thought would mean so much to her.

“ Only if I would have realized just how many mysteries there was at this school. I mean- who would of thought the school would be run by vampires, or that there were various recurring cases of harpies. No one, not even my dad would believe me if I hadn’t recorded everything over the last four years.”

Laura plucked a cookie from the packet that laid on the desk beside her computer and took a bite out of the delicious snack. She slowly ate the treat, thinking about her next words wisely. 

“ I mean, it’s not like me dad believe me as it is, most people think it’s some kind of elaborate story with special effects and cheesy one liners. But if you went to this school, known me or even my friends, then you would know. You would know that known of this was made up.”

Laura spun her chair so that her back was facing the computer and she was looking over at the multiple packed boxes, suitcases, and disassembled furniture that was still left in the apartment. After her first year at Silas and staying in the dorms and the dean’s apartment, she chose to live off campus in an apartment not to far from the school. She spent several years there and she loved it. Now, after four years at Silas University she was finally saying goodbye.

She spun back around and gave a sad smile to the camera. “ Who would have thought, after everything that has happened, that I, Laura Hollis, would be sad to leave Silas U.”

She wiped a tear away that had yet to escaped her eye.

“ But this school was so much more then solving the mysteries and doing what was right. - Don’t get me wrong, during the last four years that was a huge aspect of attending this school, but along with that, came family.

Laura couldn’t help but smile at the mention of her close-knit friends. 

“ I don’t know what I would do without Perry. She was there when I missed my dad, always lectured me about how many cookies I ate and how much grape soda I drank, and she somehow always knew when I needed more pads and tampons. She would always give out the best pads and tampons too, the _U by Kotex_ brand, they’re super absorbent and comfy, it’s like you’re not even on your period.”

Laura continued to go on about _U by Kotex_ until she realized that the people who watched her videos were probably not there to hear her talk about super absorbent sanitary napkins. She then made a mental note to edit that bit out later.

“ Perry was just like a mother to me, one that I truly needed for my university adventures, and I am forever grateful for that.”

Laura took a deep breath to calm herself down before she continued.

“ And of course there’s the one and only Lafontaine. I truly don’t even know where I would be without them.”

Laura couldn’t help but laugh at all the ridiculous things her and Lafontaine had done over the past years.

“ I’ll never forget our first night trip to the library, or the one time we chased a gnome away with a spatula. They of course got samples before we both chased it away, but that was way beyond me. Lafontaine is truly one of the smartest people I know, and I thank them for being by my side through this ridiculous journey.”

Laura took some time and looked away from the camera and directed her gaze towards her lap. She thought of the crazy adventures that her, Perry, and Lafontaine, had over the past years and she couldn’t help but close her eyes and let a few tears escape. She was going to miss the fun goofy times, the Doctor Who marathons with Laf, the cooking lessons with Perry. The two were a part of Laura’s family now, they always will be.

She took a couple minutes to herself before she wiped the tears away and looked back up at the camera with a half smile.

“ And there’s Danny.” Laura nodded to herself before continuing. “ I am so thankful that she was with me through these hard times, even if things were a bit awkward between us occasionally. She chose this small family over the summer society on various different occasions and I am so appreciative for that. She also helped me pass Lit 101 my first year and I am _essentially_ graduating because of her, so of course I thank her.”

Laura smiled at the camera. She knew Danny still didn’t see a point of her making videos, she made it clear on multiple occasions that she didn’t understand it, but Laura knew Danny still watched them, and that’s what made her smile the most.

“ When there’s Danny, along comes Kirsch.”

Laura laughed at the sound of Kirsch’s name. 

“ I strongly disliked him at first. I think you guys would too if him and his frat brothers threw salted herring at you when you first met them. But when you truly get to know him, you realize that he’s just a big puppy dog that will do anything for his family, and I was apart of his family.”

She thought back to the days of endlessly trying to tutor him in English, of him trying to teach her how to get maximum velocity out of a cherry bomb throw. Kirsch was a dork in his own way, just like all of Laura’s friends were, and that’s what she truly loved most.

“ And I’m happy to officially announce that Kirsch is finally graduating this year, after six years of under the sea parties and shotgunning beers, Wilson Kirsch is graduating and I am ecstatic for him.”

Laura ended her speech about Kirsch with a smile, she was going to miss all her friends, so so much, but there was one person that Laura needed to talk about, and of course she saved her until last.

Laura stood up from her chair and walked over to a box that was out of frame. There was an article of clothing she just needed to be in contact with and when she picked it up it instantly made her feel better. She put the leather vest on around the giraffe shirt that she was wearing, and sat back down on her computer chair. Before saying anything to the camera she took another cookie out of the package and eat it slowly, thinking about that she was going to say.

It seemed like mere minutes, but was really close to twenty before she finally started to speak again.

“ Then there’s Carmilla.”

Laura stopped to trace her fingers over the vest she was now wearing. So many memories came rushing back that it was impossible for her to hold back the tears that were now streaming down her face. She remembered how Carmilla never used the chore wheel, when she read her diary with that ridiculous study buddy, Elsie, who was now somehow a famous actress that everyone wanted to be, she remembered their very first kiss in that cramped dorm room after she found out Carmilla was still alive. Laura remembered when they fled to that creepy diner around Christmas, when she made Carmilla wear that Christmas sweater that fit her aesthetic perfectly, and when Laura fell face first into the snow while hiking through Austria and Carmilla asked if she was okay _before_ laughing at her.

All those memories were just the happy ones. Of course Laura couldn’t help but think of the not so great ones as well.

There were the times that they broke up, the multiple times where Carmilla almost died, and the couple where Laura almost saw the bright light. There was the time that Carmilla confessed her love towards her and Laura didn’t say it back, regretfully. 

There were so many discouraging things that happened between them but Laura wouldn’t trade their time together for the world. The good times always outweighed the bad.

“ And look, I know that she was a terrible roommate and kind of a terrible person sometimes, but she was _my_ terrible roommate and I am so grateful that we found eachother.”

Laura wiped the tears from her face before they reached the leather vest.

“ I still love Carmilla with all my heart, and it still astonishes me that a vampire and a dorky human could be soulmates. And I don’t know who I have to thank for bringing us together, but thank you.”

Laura smiled into the lens and sat silent for a couple minutes just reliving all the great times she had at this god awful school.

She remembers Lophii, the countless Summers vs Zeta brawls, the wine and cheese parties, the very impressive solarium on top of the deans apartment, _the dean_ , that stupid outfit she wore to lure Carmilla in during her first year, and the cacti farm she started to grow during her second year of university that was dead by her third. All these things were worth the pain she suffered through the years, she managed to get through the bad times, and now the great moments were on the horizon. 

Before Laura could continue her video and ramble about who knows what, the door to her apartment opened and in walked Carmilla with a set of keys in her hand and a grin on her face.

“ That vest looks ten times better on you.” Carmilla walked over to Laura who was now grinning ear to ear. The broody vampire pulled up a stool that was still put together and sat by Laura. She looked into the camera then back to her girlfriend. “ Should I guess why you’re crying, or should I just watch the video.” Carmilla reached over and softly brushed the tears away that were still on her girlfriend's face.

Laura playfully rolled her eyes as she straightened her back and cleared her throat.

“ And now we say our goodbyes.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. She figured that was why Laura was crying.

“ Come on Carm, after four years of posting videos you have to want to say _something_.”

Laura watched as Carmilla thought for a second then looked directly into the camera.

“ For all those people who post hate comments about Laura, you better hope that I don’t all of a sudden have a craving for blood only coming from lowlifes who apparently have nothing better to do than to sit at their computers all day and nag on somebody who was only trying to save all of you. Because I will find you.” Carmilla added a snarky grin to the camera before looking back at Laura and sarcastically saying “ Was that good?”.

“ Great Carm, just great.”

Carmilla sighed as she stood up from the stool and shook the keys that were still in her hands.

“ The U-Haul is parked outside, meet me out there when you’re finished?”

Laura nodded as Carmilla placed a quick kiss on the top of Laura’s head and walked out of the apartment.

Laura Hollis looked into the camera lens for the very last time.

“ Well, it was a good run everybody, and I thank you for sticking with me through this long adventure, it’s been a pleasure. I’m off to make new adventures, adventures with Carm, and I wish you all the best, especially the new and upcoming students of Silas U.”

Laura smiled at the camera one last time.

“ Laura Hollis, signing off.”

She pressed the stop button and watched the red recording light go dim. Knowing it was going to be the last time she saw that made her heart hurt, but it’s been four years, it’s time to move on.

Taking the memory card out of the old, very beat up camera, Laura stuck it in the back pocket of her jeans and made sure to upload it as soon as her and Carmilla made it to their new place in Germany. She took the camera off the tripod, gave the apartment one last look over before exiting the building and finding Carmilla standing by the large truck.

They both smiled and kissed each other as the movers were finally able to bring the last boxes down from the apartment.

“ What are you doing with that camera of yours?” Carmilla asked.

Laura thought for a second before knowing what she wanted to do with it.

“ I think I’ll give it away. Give it someone in their first year, maybe they’ll want to record their adventures like I did. Never know, maybe they’ll find a super attractive vampire girlfriend, stuff like that just needs to be documented.”

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura so that they both were now looking at the building they spent so much time in over the years.

“ I love you, Laura.”

“ I love you too, Carm.”

The eighteen year old journalist that still lived in Laura was heart broken over leaving the university. Through the ups and downs, the heart breaks and the stargazing, the only thing that Laura would have the heart to change was actually using the lock that was on their dorm door during her very first year at Silas university.


End file.
